Luz y Sombras
by IceQueen102
Summary: ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Defteros? ¿Por qué me permitiste brillar, aun a costa de tu propia luz?" Un pequeño one-shot acerca de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Aspros mientras pelea con su hermano. Pequeños Spoilers de LC 158


Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece

Luz y Sombras

No moriré aquí. No hoy. De eso estoy seguro. No permitiré que seas tu quien ilumine esta oscuridad, la oscuridad que yo mismo he creado. Que yo mismo soy.

* * *

Eres débil, Defteros. Siempre lo fuiste. Desde que éramos pequeños, y te nombraron como aquél nacido bajo la estrella maligna. Si hubieran sabido… ¡lo equivocados que estaban! Y yo fui el ser a quien más adorabas, esa persona ejemplar a quien todos adoraban. "Brillante," me dijiste una vez, "realmente deslumbrante". ¡Como te odié, Defteros!

Siempre fui esa persona ante los ojos de todos. Brillaba con luz propia, resplandeciente como el mismo amanecer. Y cuanta más era la luz que proyectaban mis ojos, más oscura se volvía mi alma. "¡Luz!", "¡Brillo!", "¡Estrella de la fortuna!". ¿Cuántas veces habré escuchado esas palabras, una y otra vez, como un canto incesante de tus labios? ¿En serio no pudiste verlo, hermano? Con cada palabra tuya, mi odio se acrecentaba, por ti, por todo. Y todo fue tu culpa. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Defteros? ¿Por qué me permitiste brillar, aun a costa de tu propia luz?

Nunca deseé ese lugar. Siempre el ejemplo a seguir, el hermano honrado y valeroso. ¡La mejor de mis mentiras! Nunca quise ser esa persona. Quizás nunca se te hubiera ocurrido, pero no sabes cuantas veces quise ser tú. Pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de todos, poder vivir en mi propia oscuridad, hubiera sido un sueño. De seguro no podrías entenderlo. ¿Por qué alguien querría pasar por lo que tú pasaste? La máscara, la vergüenza. Lo que alguien como tú jamás podría entender es que a veces, la luz es la peor de las máscaras. Y puede brillar tan fuerte que llega a quemar tus mismas entrañas.

No creo que siempre haya sido así. Hasta yo debo haber nacido con algo de bondad en el corazón. Pero tú… lo arruinaste todo. Nunca te opusiste a mí, ni a mis órdenes, a mis entrenamientos, a nada. Jamás te levantaste en contra de esa máscara. Nunca intentaste tomar tu lugar. ¿Acaso estabas cómodo de esa forma? ¿Siendo controlado por otros, para no tener que pensar por ti mismo? Dejaste el control en mis manos, y así me destruiste. Es que soy de esas personas cuya oscuridad es capaz de destruirlo todo, te lo he demostrado. Colocaste el peso de tu mundo sobre mis hombros, y ¿te molesta que haya querido abandonarlo? ¿Qué haya querido aplastarlo con mis propias manos? ¿Creíste por un momento que me importaba algo más que salir de la maldita jaula de oro que todos crearon para mí?

Es frustrante, ver la inutilidad, la inactividad, de todos a mi alrededor. La tuya, la de la Diosa, la de todos. Su servil adoración por esa muchacha. Sus inútiles deseos de proteger un mundo que se perderá a sí mismo. Nadie puede salvarlos de su propia destrucción. ¿Está mal querer tener yo también una parte de eso? Seguro dirías que sí, pero no me importa. No me interesa agradarle a nadie. Quiero que me odien. Quiero que vean las penumbras en mí. Quiero que desaparezca para siempre el perfecto Aspros que habían creado en sus cabezas. Quiero destruirlo todo, dominarlo todo, y reír mientras lo hago, y así verán… sabrán lo equivocados que estaban. Yo nunca fui luz. Siempre, siempre fui oscuridad.

* * *

No moriré aquí. Ya una vez tu puño desnudo atravesó mi armadura, después de haberte quitado esa venda de los ojos. No pienses que voy a permitirlo otra vez. No me interesa dejarte vivir, a ti, que no eres más que una imitación de mí mismo, pero más débil. Sin embargo… debo admitir que sería interesante ver lo que puedes lograr. ¿Tienes el valor, Defteros?

Me pregunto, si después de estos dos años, has podido encontrar el coraje para brillar por ti mismo. ¿Has encontrado la luz que tanto buscaste, querido hermano? Dices que te has convertido en un demonio. ¿Qué soy yo entonces? Un monstruo, sin duda. No me molesta, realmente.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¡de verdad me gustaría verlo, mi hermano, mi enemigo! Quisiera verte resplandecer con todas tus fuerzas, verte tomar ese lugar que nunca quise, que nunca te atreviste a ocupar. Quisiera ver si tienes las agallas para destruirme mirándome a los ojos. ¿Puedes ser la luz, Defteros? ¿Puedes ser el brillo cegador que ellos esperan que seas? ¿Tienes acaso la capacidad para tomar a este mundo en tus hombros y ser el pilar en el que depositen todas sus esperanzas? ¿O sigues siendo débil, mediocre?

No dudaré en matarte con todas mis fuerzas, por lo que espero que tú también lo hagas. Tú, Defteros, como la estrella luminosa de Géminis, y yo, Aspros, el nacido bajo la estrella de la maldad. Tal parece ser que las personas del Santuario se habían equivocado, ¿no lo crees así? ¡Hagámoslo juntos, Defteros! ¡Eleva tu luz hacia el infinito y yo haré lo mismo con mi oscuridad, y veremos por fin cual supera a cual!

_Dos gritos resonaron al mismo tiempo en el templo de Marte._

- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

* * *

Otro one-shot! Espero que les guste! Parece que la inspiracion tiene la maldita costumbre de llegar cuando estoy a dos horas de rendir un examen, pero esta idea llegó a mi cabeza y no se iba hasta que la escribí. Según lo veo, Aspros está completamente loco, pero es uno de los malos más interesantes de Lost Canvas, y de verdad espero que no lo rediman. Saludos!


End file.
